In clinical practice, persons experiencing interpersonal anxiety are typically referred to group therapy, although specific measures of social anxiety and skill are rarely employed in order to assess the efficacy of such interventions. More structured behavior and cognitive therapy approaches such as social skills training and cognitive restructuring have been studied recently as treatments for interpersonal difficulties, but have not been compared with adequate control groups, such as traditional group therapy, in research on their therapeutic effectiveness. An interpersonal problem solving approach represents an additional alternative that several researchers feel may prove to be the most efficacious cognitive therapy intervention. The research program will be carried out with socially anxious adult residents of the local community. Approximately 90-100 male and female subjects will be randomly assigned to traditional group therapy, social skills training, cognitive restructuring, problem solving, or waiting list control conditions. One of the main objectives is to compare these four approaches to the treatment of social anxiety. Extensive multimodel assessment will be conducted prior to, immediately following, and three months after the eight week therapy program. Cognitive assessment will include measures of self statements, irrational beliefs, and problem solving strategies. The process of cognitive change during the program will also be studied. This assessment represents a second main objective of the research. Behavioral measures will assess performance during face to face social interaction. Self report measures of social anxiety, generalized anxiety, and self consciousness will be employed, in addition to peer reports of subjects' social competence. In order to fulfill a third major objective of the study, a standard personality inventory will be administered in an effort to add to the prediction of outcome and our knowledge of client treatment interaction.